As society becomes more mobile, the demand for carry out food and beverages is increasing. Cup lids are necessary in order to prevent spillage of beverages during transport and also during consumption, particularly by young children or by others who are at public events or in a mobile environment. Concomitant with the increase in volume of carry out food service, is increasing competitiveness among fast food merchandisers. Toward that end, merchants often offer purchase incentives, such as uniquely decorated serving materials, premiums and the like to consumers.
The present invention provides a drink cup lid which also functions as a game of skill or chance. As such, the present invention provides a unique marketing tool, particularly suited for the fast food industry. The lid of the present invention is uniquely configured to provide a game which may be played while the lid is attached to the drink, without spillage of the drink. Furthermore, the game lid provides a premium which may be removed from the drink after consumption and retained by the customer. As such, the present invention provides a purchase incentive for a customer. Additionally, the lid of the present invention may also be utilized as a souvenir at concerts, sporting events, amusement parks and the like, and as such, may constitute a value added item, allowing beverages to be sold at a premium price.
While the prior art has long employed drink lids of various configurations, such lids have not heretofore been integrated with games of the type described herein. U.S. Pat. No. 4,239,223 discloses a drinking glass having a game of skill integral with the base thereof. This item is relatively difficult to manufacture and does not lend itself to being used as a promotional premium; more importantly, the game cannot be played until after the drink is consumed, because of problems of spillage and the fact that any beverage in the glass will obscure the game portion. U.S. Pat. No. 933,429 discloses a cup having a chamber integral with the base thereof for containing a number of dice. This device is thus similar to that of the '223 patent. U.S. Pat. No. 1,280,300 discloses a flashlight case having a game of skill integral with one end thereof. None of the prior art provides any type of drink lid closure, much less a closure configured in accord with the principles and objectives of the present invention.